


opinion

by tsnmi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsnmi/pseuds/tsnmi
Summary: Shit grammar ahead:comment under this post if y’all like to see a erwin/Hange high school au type fic. I rlly wanna explore that ship n see what I can do with it.  I’ll update regularly with it.





	opinion

read summary


End file.
